


Meet, Greet, & In the Sheets

by Kinkblud



Category: Yungblud (Musician), black hearts club - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkblud/pseuds/Kinkblud
Summary: Y/N finally saves up enough money to attend a YUNGBLUD Meet & Greet. How much of a dream come true it becomes.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Meet, Greet, & In the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Alright cheesy name and summary, I know. I'm not good at that stuff. This isn't my first time writing fanfictions- it was my thing in middle school. Hope this does well and I'm encouraged to continue 🖤🖤   
> Y/N is "your name"

_STOP BEING TWATTY BRAp_

_HAPPY.. BE FOOKIN HAPPY.._

Y/N's eyes flutter open at her alarm going off- that voice always gets her attention. She dismisses the alarm of her phone and smiles at the date displayed on the screen. It's the date that she has been counting down to for months. It's the days she's been looking forward to for over a year, since she rediscovered hope in her life. It's the day she meets Dominic Harrison, YUNGBLUD. She grabs a YUNGBLUD pillow from beside her, hugging it and squeal. She jumps up, kisses the pillow and placing it back, and half skips to her closet. Her outfit had been set aside as soon as the ticket was secured. And tried on everyday between then and now. She pulled out her pink and black striped crop top, a short black skirt, knee high pink socks (of course) and black platform creepers. She puts it on the bed and puts on a cute little matching set bra and thong- go big or go home, right?- with attached garders. Putting on the perfect outfit and attaching the socks to the garders for an extra sexy look. Make-up and hair time. She does a simple, but sexy look, pink eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner all around, and black lipstick. She brushes her hair, brushing it back into a ponytail, bangs over one eye. Y/N finally looks in the mirror and smiles. She's happy with how she looks, has confidence dressing how she wants, and it's all thanks to Dom. She checks her phone, right on time. She eats and brushes her teeth and then it's time to head towards the meet & greet.

An hour later Y/N arrives. The entire 2 1/2 hours she is in line she is anxiously on social media, checking how she looks, and onto of when something is posted YUNGBLUD on all platforms. Then shes next. She's checked how she looks for the last time, breathes in, and is as ready as she will ever be. 

"Next." the security guard was loud in her ears. She looked up and he was right there. He had abandoned sitting down, his chair to the side. He was grinning ear to ear, saying something surely cheeky to one of the event security off to the side. His hair had gotten long, the red in his hair more just his tips. He's wearing a torn up red and black sweater customized.

"C'mon love. Whatcha standing back there for?"

Y/N was so busy admiring him that voice- his voice- snapped her out immediately. She blushed and hurried up to the table in front of him. 

He looks her up and down, "Now that's better, aye. Ya look too good to stay that far." 

You melt at his words, "H-hi Dom! I'm Y/N" 

He looks up from signing a picture for her and smiles, 

"Perfect" 

Y/N blushes, pushing her bangs back blushing. 

"I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, you really have helped me, through so much. I love you," She gushes, looking into his beautiful eyes she's stared at for too long in pictures.

"I fookin love you," he smiles so big, melting her heart, "can I hug ya, Y/N?"

She couldn't nod any faster as he comes around the table and pulls her in. His arms surround her and she just felt safe. And it felt right. She wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Fanks for the support, it means the world to me," he squeezes her, and steps back admiring her again, "Ya look fookin amazing by the way, love."

Y/N's heart flutters,

"T-thank you! You've inspired me to dress how I want, and have given me confidence to me myself." 

The security motioned for him to wrap it up. He turns around and writes something else on the picture he signed and gives it to her.

"Hope to see you again, Y/N"

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part, I don't know how many there will be. I tend to go overboard as I did this one. The next one will wind up of course and we will see what he wrote...


End file.
